Hyaenodon
Hyaenodons are fast and vicious dog-like creatures with jaws full of teeth, massive heads and small brains. Despite the name there is no close relation between Hyaenodons and hyaenas, or even dogs although they share a common ancestor with these carnivoras. These carnivorous creatures roamed around Europe, Asia, Africa and North America during the late Eocene to the early Miocene, during which they became apex predators. (Episode 4.6) In Primeval During the wedding of former Anomaly Research Centre team member Jenny Lewis, an anomaly opens in the basement. Due to the concrete walls surrounding it, the signal gets delayed from being picked up by the Anomaly Detection Device, during which time a male and female Hyaenodon enter it, along with their three puppies. The family soon find a nest under a wine stack. Later the wedding director discovers the Puppies in a wooden box under the wine stack. Then, as the woman is admiring them she is attacked, killed and eaten by the mother. Finally the ARC receive the signal and Matt Anderson, Emily Merchant, Connor Temple and Abby Maitland are sent to investigate. The building is evacuated and Matt, Connor and Abby enter the building, leaving Emily in the car. The group head down to the basement and lock the anomaly. Suddenly the group is distracted by the sounds of growls. Matt, Connor and Abby begin searching the basement for any signs of a creature incursion. While searching, the male Hyaenodon leaps out from the darkness and attempts to attack Abby, only to be shot down by Connor. The Hyaenodon is returned through the anomaly. Later that night, Jenny invites Emily and Abby up to her room for a chat. Connor, after still not have recovered from his fight with Abby, is roaming around the house trying to find her and apologise. Whilst searching, Connor hears noises coming from the basement, and goes to investigate. He finds two Hyaenodon puppies in the wine cellar before he find himself face to face with the mother, so runs and locks himself in the wine cellar. With the mother outside, and the puppies calling her, Connor opens a botte of wine and pours it into a bowl. The two puppies begin drinking the wine, when Connor lowers a big box onto them, trapping them inside. Connor spends an anxious night locked in the cellar with the mother ramming the door. The next day Connor awakens and finds his mobile phone. With no signal, he holds it out a small window hoping to get a signal but instead sees a stray Hyaenodon pup. Then Connor gets a idea. Connor holds a wine bottle up against the window and opens it, sending the cork flying into the infant's leg. The baby cries out in pain. The mother, hearing the baby, leaves the basement and goes outside. With the female away, Connor lifts up the box with the puppies in and carries them to the locked anomaly. Connor unlocks the anomaly, returns the pups but a pup that Connor encounter earlier returns to the anomaly but was chased by Connor but at the same time, two Hyaenodons in which one of them is the male Hyaenodon earlier came through. Meanwhile in the main room of the castle, Jenny is having her wedding. Emily and Abby are sat down, watching the event when it occurs to Abby she hasn't seen Connor all day. During the vows, Connor erupts into the room, telling everybody to run. Suddenly a Hyaeodon pup enters the room behind Connor. The whole wedding audience think the creature is adorable, whilst Jenny scowls at Connor. Suddenly two adults pounce into the room and attack the audience. The ARC team spring into attack and use the medieval weapons on display to scare off the creatures. The two creatures separate; one attacks Matt, whilst the other heads outside. Matt deals with the Hyaenodon with a medieval shield while Emily and Abby deals with another Hyaenodon outside which attacks them but Emily stabbed it with a mace but the Hyaenodon recovers and chase Abby and Emily into a van where it was trapped inside.The groom and the vicar runs into a pup and the mother which Jenny deals with. The three adults and three pups returned back. Biology Hyaeodonts were among the largest, terrestrial, carnivorous mammals of their time, ranging from the size of a squirrel to a small rhinoceros (0.6-3m). The Hyaenodons that appeared in the show were approximately 2 m long. Hyaenodon was one of the last of the Hyaenodonts and is known to live from the late Eocene to early Miocene. Remains of many species are known from North America, Europe, Asia and Africa. By 1993, 42 species had been distinguished. Typical of early carnivorous mammals, they had massive skulls but only small brains. It had a long skull with a narrow snout - much larger in relation to the length of the skull than in canine carnivores, for instance. Its neck was shorter than its skull, while its body was long and robust and terminated in a long tail. Despite the name, these creatures are not related to hyaenas. These creatures have large skulls,often called "guillotine jaws",these creatures have a great set of teeth,they have a bite forçe of 1300 pounds of forçe,they also have a design in the jaws that allow the teeth to sharpening themselves through out their entire life,their main nemesis is the entelodonts,that has bigger and more powerful jaws. Trivia *This is the last creature Jenny Lewis encounters that we know of. *The male Hyaenodon is the third creature to return through a anomaly into the Present after being sent back, (the first being Rex and the second being the Camobeast). *It is possible that the Hyaenodon puppies were born in the present. If true it would mean that the present day is the animal's home era which would mean that the Hyaenodon species is officially not-extinct, forbidding the ARC to send them back through the Anomaly as they are the last of their kind. However judging by that fact they can already walk, their eyes are open and play with each other makes this theory unlikely, but interesting. *This is the first time the ARC has enountered a prehistoric carnivorous mammal during an anomaly incursion. (As the Smilodon wasn't encountered during a incursion and the Gorgonopsid is nor a complete Mammal or Reptile.) *This is the second carnivorous prehistoric mammal, 4th prehistoric mammal and 7th mammal that the team meet. *In appearance, the Hyaenodon adults could resemble chupacabras. *It is possible that the Hyaenodons killed Charlie (the painter at the beginning). *With the Pristichampsus, Dracorex, Mer, and other creatures, Hyaenodons may have originated the legend of the Beast of Gevaudan ,a creature like a wolf but bigger. Errors﻿ *The ARC team constantly refer the these creatures as 'giant dogs', though the two species aren't even related (although this was because they just looked like dogs). *Hyaenodon was able to turn its wrists, something Crenodonts (the order Hyaenodons belong to) have never been able to do. * Hyaenodon.JPG Hyaenodon female.jpg Hyenadon skeleton.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Series 4 Creatures